


you give me that rush (rush)

by pinkblondie



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkblondie/pseuds/pinkblondie
Summary: Nakajima Yuto expected to watch a lot of YouTube videos to prepare for his new role, not actually become one.
Relationships: Morimoto Ryutaro/Okamoto Keito, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	you give me that rush (rush)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikotan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/gifts).



> Hello miss recipient!
> 
> I hope you know, I worked real hard on this piece right here ^^;; I tried to fulfill what you asked for and I hope the tiny tiny bit of angst is okay with you. Hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> Happy holidays!

“What’s this?” asked Nakajima Yuto, an idol, model and rising actor to his manager who just handed him a thin blue file on his lap.

His manager, Arioka Daiki, was circling the room while checking off a list in his hand, looked up, “Open it.”

By now, he was used to having Daiki as his solo manager after getting more and more work as an actor and not just an idol. It was still a little unnerving how his work demeanor contrasted with his cute chubby face (that he will never say to his face ever).

He opened up the file, skimmed the first page before landing on the words ‘ _future collaboration with YouTuber Yamada Ryosuke_ ’.

“Youtuber? Really?” he sent a sceptical look to Daiki who was still glued to his phone.

“It’s good research for your next drama,” Yuto was about to rebut before Daiki continued, “and it’ll be a good publicity for you to reach out to your online fanbase and have some sort of an online presence.”

“And the company okay-ed this?” he was still sceptical about the whole thing since his company wouldn’t even let him handle his own Twitter account.

This time, Daiki sat down next to him, “Yes, and they said if the response is good, they’ll even let you have your own channel.”

That brought a smile to his face.

“ _Curated, controlled_ ; but still your own channel,” Daiki amended, but still smiling at him because he knows it’s a step in getting a more active social media presence. “Aren’t you glad I’m your manager?”

Yuto just lightly nudged his shoulder for that comment. “I’ve never heard of this youtuber though? Is he new?”

Daiki pulled up his phone again and scrolled through a few stuff before opening up the app and handing it over to Yuto. “He doesn’t use his real name on his channel.”

[ _CooCre Mountain Channel_ ]

“Huh,” he looked through the popular videos on the homepage.

“CooCree Tries TastyJapan’s 5 Simple Recipes”

“CooCree: Overwatch Livestream”

“CooCree: Life in a Day”

“What _is_ his channel about?”

“Mostly cooking and baking, I think?,” Daiki plucked his phone out of Yuto’s hand, tapping a few times to get the right page with a small ‘ah!’ when he got it.

“‘CooCree is Cookies and Cream, a lifestyle channel. Videos every Thursday and Sunday’,” Daiki read out loud.

“So it’s just him going about his day?” he scrolled through the channel’s playlists and saw one titled ‘A Day’, “He’s not big on privacy, I take it?”

“On the contrary, no one ever saw his face uncovered but he’s really big in the YouTube sphere and rarely does face to face collabs,” explained Daiki a little more before standing up to pick up the forgotten blue file.

He handed it back to Yuto with a firm tap, “Read this, digest it, maybe watch a couple of videos so you know what you’re getting into because we’re meeting his team tomorrow,” and headed out to the door.

Yuto gave him a fake salute, “alright, alright.”

“Read it now, you have a photoshoot in two hours. I’m getting breakfast.”

“Dai-chaaaaaan, pick up an Americano for me!” he yelled before the other man disappeared from view.

\--

“YOU DID _WHAT_?” Yamada Ryosuke hissed-yelled at his friend-turned-manager, Nakajima Kento, who just calmly stirring his cup of tea.

“Pipe down a little, we’re in a cafe,” said Kento before taking a long drawn out sip of his tea.

“You did this on purpose so I wouldn’t strangle you,” Ryosuke hissed harder at him.

At this, Kento looked up and gave him a small smirk, “of course, I value my life.”

Ryosuke leaned back in his chair with more force than necessary with a pout on his face. Kento was still the personification of Buddha or something and that pissed him a little from the news he just broke to him.

So he kicked him in the shin under the table when he’s taking another sip.

And made Kento spill some of his tea on his nice Sunday shirt.

Kento glared at him, “Real _mature_ , Yamada-kun.”

Before Ryosuke could defend himself, another voice chimed in.

“Children, _please_ , behave,” said the newcomer, pulling out a seat for himself and setting down a guitar case next to him.

“Ryuu! You’re late!” chided Ryosuke.

“ _Fashionably_ late, thank you very much,” replied Morimoto Ryutaro, before stealing a bite of Ryosuke’s cake.

“You’re _late_ and stealing my cake too. What is this; bully Yamada day??” he whined, knowing that his two friends are ignoring him.

Ryutaro just patted his head a little before stealing another bite and realising it’s strawberry shortcake with extra strawberries. “Kenty apologising before he dropped a bomb on you, huh?” he asked, pointing at the cake.

Ryosuke pout deepened and Kento just put his hands up in defeat and pulled out a folder.

“So what’s going on?” asked Ryutaro again after ordering his usual. He was handed the folder by Kento and started to flip through it.

After a few moments, he lowly whistled. “Damn.”

Ryosuke took this as a sign that he’s not agreeing with the project too, “See? Ryuu thinks it’s a bad idea.”

“Yamada-kun, please. It’s hard for this kind of opportunity to come by,” he leaned forward before continuing with his patented (pending) smirk, “besides, I know you like it.”

(“ _you’re incorrigible,_ ” hissed Ryosuke.)

Ryutaro was still reading through the folder before speaking up. “Sounds great,” he put down the folder next to him, “Yama-chan, it _does_ sound like a fun and exciting project.”

Ryosuke groaned louder, “stop taking Kenty’s side, Ryuu, I thought you’re my friend.”

“We are both your friend, you drama queen,” Kento quipped.

“Besides, what’s wrong with working with Nakajima Yuto? He seems decent and super popular too.”

With all the power he could muster, Ryosuke looked at both of them with scary steely determination, “ _because_ he’s Nakajima Yuto-- that’s why,” which only made his friends laugh harder.

“He’s not a bad guy, Yama-chan,” said Ryutaro, trying to placate his friend.

“How would you know that?”

“Well, for starters--” he took a bite of his bagel, “--he’s friends with Keito.”

At that, Ryosuke seemed to perk up a little more.

“Kenty, can I work with Keito instead?” he asked while putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

“You can work with the both of them?” Kento just smiled at him before turning to Ryutaro, “Try asking your boyfriend if he wants to join this project too.”

Which left Ryutaro as red as the strawberries.

\---

“ _A YouTuber_?”

“That’s what I said.”

“ _But that makes sense, doesn’t it? With your next webdrama project?”_

“I thought I’d be just watching YouTube videos, maybe shadows someone. Not become one myself,” Yuto grumbled on the phone to his friend, Okamoto Keito, to which he just laughed lightly.

“ _It doesn’t sound bad, Yutorin. Think of it like filming one of your varieties_ ,” he suggested, his voice reverberated through the speaker.

“I don’t _know_ him,” he tried to make his argument.

“ _Well, get to know this YouTuber you’re gonna be working with_ ,” there were more noises in the background on Keito’s end, “ _you’re getting a first hand look at how your character is like._ ”

“I hate that you’re right.”

“ _Who’s this YouTuber anyway? I don’t think you mentioned his name_.”

“Uh, some dude, Yamada Ryosuke?” Yuto was lying down on a sofa with the file Daiki gave him in front of him, “His channel is called ‘CooCree Mountain’.”

Yuto heard a _clink_.

“ _CooCree Mountain? Yamada Ryosuke?_ ” Keito sounded a little flustered.

“Why? Do you know him?”

“ _Um, maybe? I’ll call you back, Yutorin! Bye!”_ and the line went dead.

“Well, that was weird.”

\---

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

A slurp. “No _freaking_ way.”

Ryutaro sighed, and smacked Keito on the back of his head lightly. “I’m telling you, it’s true. I saw the contract or agreement whatever thing Kento had. It’s 100% real.”

Keito pushed him back in retaliation before stealing a piece of fries from Ryutaro’s plate. “It’s just-- it’s so--”

“Out with it or forever hold your peace, Okamoto.”

“It’s so hilarious,” he really couldn’t hold back his laughter in the end and almost knocked over his drink on the table. It lasted for a whole minute before he gathered himself again in order not to get kicked out of McDonald’s.

“I know, right? I didn’t say it to his face but Yama-chan getting to work with his not-idol crush is hilarious,” said Ryutaro, munching on his fries before they get stolen by Keito again.

Both of them ate their food in silence before Keito spoke again.

“Can I come see when this thing is happening?”

Ryutaro eyed him cautiously, maintaining eye contact until Keito squirmed in his seat a little. Keito threw a piece of fries at him, knowing he did it just for his displeasure.

“You could ask Yuto?”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that,” he leaned back in his chair, “besides, Daiki scares me.”

“Daiki?”

“Yutorin’s manager.”

“Ah.”

“So, can I come?” Keito asked again.

Taking pity on him, Ryutaro just sighed a little more than necessary before saying, “Well, if you really insist,” and gave him a mischievous smile. “Kento _did_ ask me to ask you if you want to, hang around, when they film.”

He got more fries thrown in his face.

\----

Yuto wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting during the first meeting with CooCree Mountain, or as his fans like to call him; Yama-kun. Sitting opposite him in the meeting room is Yamada Ryosuke, in casual, nondescript clothes of jeans, a monochrome sweater and a scarf he’s fiddling with currently. He’s not very tall from when he saw him walked into the room.

He’s just, _cute_. A little quiet, but cute, he thought.

They’re in the middle of hashing out the details of their collaboration; the number of videos to shoot, crews to bring in (“ _My crew is me and my filming equipment only,” pointed out Ryosuke._

_“This is going to be more of a professional production, Yamada-san,” explained Daiki._

_“But isn’t this project supposed to be a way for Nakajima-san to get a behind the scenes look of how a YouTuber work?” pointed out Kento. Ryosuke silently thanked his friend for it._

_“It won’t be like a full blown television production, don’t worry,” Daiki continued on. “Let’s move on,”),_ the type of videos they’re going to film, schedules and more of the logistics.

Across him, Ryosuke was looking a little put out from the earlier negotiation about filming locations and video content they were going to put out together. He had been voicing his displeasure of having to use a different location than his own space, ( _“It’s what my fans are used to.” “It’ll be a fresh new setting.”_ ) and the suggestion of doing it in public spaces ( _“Arioka-san, I’m sure you know my client’s channel main driving point is that he doesn’t show his identity.” “I do; I’m sure you know that you are also working with a popular idol.”_ ).

They arrived at a stalemate of their discussion when Yuto decided he should speak up.

“Dai-chan,” he tried to get his manager’s attention, “I’m thinking, we could just lend more of our equipment to them for the filming process and use some of the smaller studio rooms here.” He turned towards Ryosuke, “I can’t exactly reveal my face either while doing this,” he smiled at him.

“Okay, but the content--” Ryosuke tried to say before being interrupted by Kento.

“How about this; we do a test run collaboration video. See how everything works on our end and how it will fit into the plan and go from there?,” suggested Kento, eyes determined looking at them. “Yamada-kun has an empty slot for his Sunday upload schedule that he usually does a livestream of a game.”

That seemed to pique Yuto’s interest, “what kind of game?”

Ryosuke, who was trying not to look at him in the eye the entire meeting, looked up at him, “Uh, I usually play PUBG with another friend of mine,” his voice trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

Yuto’s face lit up hearing it, “sweet, I play it too. Is that okay?”

Ryosuke just nodded quickly in reply.

After deliberation, Daiki acquiesced to the idea and told Kento he would be sending a revised plan and contract to him soon.

Kento could only sigh in relief.

\----

Their first day of working together went as well as one could imagine.

Having agreed beforehand to not bring in extra crew to Ryosuke’s house, they were only there to bring in some new equipment with extra features to help masks Yuto’s true identity.

-

_“How does my voice sounds?” asked Yuto, fidgeting with his mic, rigged with a voice modifier, making it sound more high pitched than usual._

_“You sound weird,” replied Ryosuke, not realising he said it so casually while setting up his game station. At the corner of the room, Kento snorted into his planner and Ryutaro was avidly filming the moment._

_Yuto shrugged, “it works then.”_

_“Of course, it works, you tried it only a hundred times already yesterday,” said Daiki._

_\--_

_“Hey everyone!”_

_Mic fell._

_Silence._

_\---_

_“No, don’t--”_

_\--_

_“You said you played this!!”_

_“CASUALLY!”_

_Then both of them were screaming._

_\--_

_“Wait, WAIT! What’s happening?”_

_“Where are you???”_

_From behind the camera, a series of cackling can be heard._

_\--_

_The screen lit up with the words ‘WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER’, leaving both of them stunned._

_“We won?” Ryosuke whispered._

_(“what the fuck?” Kento and Daiki had the same sentiment.)_

_“WE WON!” in the rush of serotonin induced moment, Yuto threw his hands up in the air and went on to give Ryosuke a one-armed hug._

_Ryutaro swore he could see the second Ryosuke’s brain short-circuited._

In the end, nothing was broken though.

(Except for some scratches on the mic and probably Ryosuke’s voice box)

Kento and Daiki took it as a win.

\---

After some rigorous editing on the raw footage that could potentially expose both of their identities (but mostly Yuto since he’s a public figure), sending drafts back and forth to Yuto’s management, Ryosuke thought his face couldn’t get any redder.

“Maybe you should turn down the volume for YouTube,” suggested Kento, who was helping him with the final touches.

\---

On Monday, after the video was uploaded, Ryosuke woke up with a string of messages on his phone. Mostly from Kento.

From: Manager-kun-san

Wake up

From: Manager-kun-san

Seriously.

From: Manager-kun-san

Yamada-kun, please check your phone soon.

From: Manager-kun-san

And your YouTube analytics.

From: Manager-kun-san

Are you really still sleeping?!

Followed by a couple of missed calls from him. He scrolled down his notifications that he sees another number that he didn’t recognise.

From: (03)-810-1993

Hey, I got your number off of your manager.

From: (03)-810-1993

This is Nakajima Yuto btw

Ryosuke jolted awake at those two messages before speed calling Kento just to scream into his ears.

\---

“So, how was he?” asked Ryutaro, face of innocence.

“You were there, stop asking me,” Ryosuke face planted himself onto the table.

“But Keito wasn’t, now tell us,” he prodded him again.

“He was… nice,” his cheeks started heating up when he remembered the hug again.

“Yutorin is very nice, Yama-chan,” Keito patted his friend’s back in an effort to be comforting, “and cute, smart. You are _so_ valid.”

With a betrayed look on his face, Ryosuke whipped his head towards Ryutaro. “You told him!”

“Oops?”

\---

They were having another meeting about the future content topics and ideas to do. Ryosuke felt like nothing was real.

After his little freak-out on Kento on the phone, he got on his computer to check his latest video statistics and saw a spike in his views, subscribers count and comments more than usual for his gaming videos.

He didn’t think it’d be _that_ popular.

Neither did the rest of them apparently.

“This was unexpected,” started Daiki, “unexpected, but not unwelcome.”

“The YouTube algorithm and the audience can be a little unpredictable sometimes,” added Kento, “but you’re right. This is one of his most viewed gaming videos to date.”

“It was a fun video,” piped up Yuto from beside Daiki, looking at Ryosuke specifically. “We should do it again, Yamada-kun!”

Ryosuke just sank deeper into his seat at the attention.

“So here’s what we’re thinking,” Daiki pulled out a piece of paper. He explained to them how Yuto’s image currently is more of a boy next door type and he wanted to keep that while giving him room to grow in the worst case scenario someone figured out he’s doing YouTube secretly.

“A baking video.”

“But, I don’t know how to bake?”

“Yamada-san does, I showed you those videos before.”

Relief flooded through his whole being. Baking he can do, it’s therapeutic, absolutely no screaming, Ryosuke kept telling himself.

\----

On the filming day, everything seems to be going smoothly.

More so than their first time.

He brought his ingredients to the kitchen studio they were gonna be using since his kitchen isn’t quite big enough for more equipment they insisted on bringing. They also insisted on being the one to edit the video this time. When he arrived there, he saw the crew already there setting up more cameras than he thought is necessary.

He walked up to Yuto who was studying a paper in his hand. He looked more approachable to Ryosuke in this setting.

“Script?” he tried to joke with how seriously Yuto was looking at the paper.

“Hm? Oh, no. It’s the recipe,” replied Yuto, smiling sheepishly at him.

 _Goddammit_ , Ryosuke cursed silently. _Get it together Yamada!_

“Don’t worry, it’s just a cookie, you can’t really mess it up,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“I’ll be in your care then!”

Ryosuke didn’t think his smile could be more blinding but seeing it up close, _fuck_.

His mental anguish was cut short by Ryutaro and Keito coming in with a bright, “ _Yahho!”_

Wait.

\---

For the most part, this filming also went quite well, in Daiki’s opinion. Kento had a gleam in his eyes throughout the filming that Ryosuke was too afraid to ask about. He had more pressing things to worry about.

Like the fact that both of their managers forgot to mention that they invited his two friends to film with them.

_(“A little competition,” said Kento in that maddeningly calm manner, “your viewers already know Morimoto-kun and Okamoto-kun. The more the merrier,” He finished it off a finger gun.)_

\--

_“We decided to do a little baking competition today!” exclaimed Ryosuke to the camera, “so I brought my friends here too.”_

_He introduced Ryutaro, Keito and Yuto (as Yuu-kun) before going to their separate end of the island._

_“We’re not as good as Yama-kun here but--” Keito looked over to Ryutaro._

_“We’ll_ bake _it till we make it!” Ryutaro ended their little intro._

_To his surprise, Yuto broke out in laughter behind his own face mask._

_He forgot Yuto is also friends with Keito._

_\--_

_“Pass me the baking soda.”_

_“Which one?”_

_“The white one.”_

_“They’re all white!”_

_\--_

_“Where’s our eggs?”_

_“I think I saw Kei-- Okamoto-kun took it earlier.”_

_Ryosuke turned to look at the duo._

_“You stole our eggs???”_

_\--_

_“Tasting time!”_

_Ryosuke was confident of his and Yuto’s cookies, Yuto was a quick learner even if he stumbled in the kitchen like a baby deer sometimes._

_(Yeah, he’s not gonna say that out loud)_

_The cookies Ryutaro and Keito (“we’re Team Books!”) made was a little burnt, but still good._

_When it was time for them to taste Team You’s; their team, cookies._

_The first bite._

_Ryutaro choked. “Why is it salty?”_

_From beside him, Yuto let out a small, “oh no.”_

_Ryutaro and Keito crossed the room to their side. Keito was more sympathetic to their loss._

_“It’s okay, Yuu-kun! A simple mistake!” he slapped Yuto’s back a few times._

_While Ryutaro, “I’m telling everyone about this,” he said gleefully before realising they’re on camera. “Everyone WILL know about this!”_

\--

_“It’s fine.”_

_“We lost.”_

_“Pshh, we’ll get them next time, Yuto-kun.”_

_\----_

From: Yuto-kun

I’m sorry about today :<

To: Yuto-kun

I told you it’s fine! ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉ

From: Yuto-kun

Are you sure? I’ll send you cookies just in case!

To: Yuto-kun

What?

From: Yuto-kun

[Image Attached]

[Image Attached]

I sent it to your manager!

To: Yuto-kun

YUTO-KUN!?!?!?

\----

Unexpectedly, their second video together was also a hit with his subscribers. His fans seemed to really like ‘Yuu-kun’, even if he was a little bit sceptical when he saw the final cut of the video he was to upload.

“So he sent you cookies.”

“What’s the problem then?”

Ryosuke glared at his two friends who were sharing (“ _this is a battle, yama-chan!”_ ) a chocolate muffin. “My feelings, that’s the problem.”

“Maybe you’ll feel better if you eat a cookie,” quipped Ryutaro.

“I need new friends.”

“Maybe all you need is ‘Yuto-kun’,” countered Keito.

“UNHELPFUL!”

\---

Their next meeting was postponed because Yuto had a first read through of his script for his webdrama. Ryosuke was only told when he arrived at Kento’s place.

“He sent me a couple of ideas that we could look over and discuss over emails.”

He nodded silently before firing off a text.

To: Yuto-kun

I don’t know what they do for a read-through but がんばって！

From: Yuto-kun

(･ω･)b

\---

“ _Am I a relationship therapist now_ ,” commented Keito.

“You’re so unhelpful sometimes, you know that?”

“ _Hey, Yama-chan said the same thing!_ ”

“You talk to him?” Yuto sat up a little straighter in his sofa. After finishing up with his read-through that day, he decided to call up his friend.

“ _We_ are _friends, Yutorin. Keep up,_ ” he teased his friend a little.

“Does he talk about me?”

“ _Does he--”_ Keito couldn’t get another word out before laughing out loud.

“Keitorin!”

“ _Oh, wow, you haven’t called me that in a while_ ,” he cleared his throat, “ _well, we talk about the videos sometimes?_ ”

“You’re not gonna tell me anything, are you?”

“ _Friend-Friend Confidentiality,_ ” he stated firmly, before adding, “ _I don’t tell him about what you told me either, Yuto, don’t worry.”_

“Okay, fine,” said Yuto. “When are you coming over anyway? Or are you still with Morimoto-kun?”

“ _Oh,_ foul _, Yuto,_ foul! _”_

\---

“The next video would be our last collaboration,” announced Daiki at their next meeting. “After this, Nakajima-san will be busy with his webdrama filming.”

Kento only nodded understandingly. “Nakajima-san, did our collaboration helped you with your character?” he enquired.

“A lot,” he looked over to them, eyes fleeting over Ryosuke for a second longer, “I learned a lot while working with you two.”

Kento just smiled knowingly before continuing on with their next collaboration video discussion.

“What we were thinking of is that we could do a dance cover.”

This got Ryosuke’s attention. “A dance cover? But--”

“But you haven’t done it in a few years time now, is that it, Yamada-san?” asked Daiki. “I’ve done a bit of research and they were some of your more popular videos until you started your gaming livestreams.”

He managed to nod slowly before regaining his voice again, “won’t that be dangerous for Yuto-kun? If somebody recognised him?”

“We,” he pointed at himself and Kento, “talked it over before, the video won’t be uploaded until a few weeks after filming.”

“Is this something you’re uncomfortable with, Yamada-san?”

Ryosuke took a deep breath. “This is the last one right? I can do it,” from the corner of his eye, he could see Yuto looking concerned so he put on a more confident smile, “might as well get back in the groove of it.”

Kento put a hand on his underneath the table, as a show of support. His phone buzzed his palm.

From: Yuto-kun

You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to

To: Yuto-kun

I want to

From across the table, Ryosuke caught Yuto’s eyes and sent another message.

To: Yuto-kun

Don’t worry, I’m okay! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و

\----

“You haven’t danced in _years_ , Yama-chan,” Ryutaro huffed, “not since your accident anyway.”

“That’s not true,” Ryosuke frowned a little.

“Okay, not in front of a camera then,” both of them moved to the beat of the song in front of the mirror wall, “are you going to be okay?”

“I will be if you’d train me properly for the filming.”

Ryutaro just nodded at him, slightly out of breath, before going over to change the song, “okay, from the top--”

\---

Kento informed him of the song they’re going to be doing; Highlight, by a duo called 8JUN. So he had time to look it up before rehearsals with Yuto. It’s a pretty intense dance number, focusing more on elegance and musicality than just pop and lock.

Ryutaro had graciously let them use his studio for practice and filming later on.

(“ _You used to film here too, it’s no big deal.” “Thanks, Ryuu.”_ )

“Did you see the dance video yet?” he asked Yuto during warmups.

“Hmm, a little. I’ve been busy with memorising my lines.”

Ryosuke paused his words a little. “Well, um, that’s good I think. Because this song is a duet and we haven’t decided which part we’re going to take for this.”

Afterwards, they sat close to each to review the video. “I can take 8’s part and you take JUN’s?” he turned around to look at Yuto, not realising they’re so close until his face was a mere breaths away from Yuto’s.

“Uh,” he quickly turned his head back towards the screen, hoping the heat he was feeling on his face not visible.

Yuto just cleared his throat, the sound bouncing off the room, “that works too.”

The incident left unspoken.

\----

“You almost kissed?” Ryutaro’s eyes bulged out at his friend.

\---

“Did he move away first or you?” asked Keito.

\---

On the day of the filming, more people came into the studio to give it proper lighting. Kento decided to just use a single cameraman to get the most out of their dance, which Ryosuke couldn’t deny would showcase the dance better.

After everything was set up properly and in place, the music started and both of them moved the way they practiced.

It felt like a long time for Ryosuke. At some point he thought time stopped when they had to lean close to each other, letting the piece of ribbon cloth they’re using entangled between them.

It wasn’t until he heard the deafening applause from the rest of the people in the room that he realised the dance was over.

“Great job, you two!” Daiki went over to compliment them with a smile, “I’ll look over the footage with Nakajima-kun in a bit but I don’t think we have to reshoot it.”

He gave them a pat on the back before walking back to the other end of the studio. “Good job again.”

“Um, you did great,” said Yuto, rubbing the back of his neck. He was considerably taller than Ryosuke is and that had him a little intimidated of him before. But now, seeing him looking embarrassed, it’s _endearing_.

Ryosuke chuckled. “I’m not the triple threat idol here, but thank you,” he said sincerely, looking at him in the eye for the first time in a while, “I appreciate it. You’re not so bad either.”

“I know this could be the last time we could meet but I hope this doesn’t mean we have to stop being... friends?” Yuto’s eyes were hopeful.

With a deep breath, “of course, friends,” the words were painful for Ryosuke to say.

\-----

**two weeks later**

\----

The day after Ryosuke uploaded the dance cover, he knew it was going to be another popular video even before the day is over. He wasn’t expecting the kind of comments pouring in on the comments section.

Some of them were tame enough

**CooCree#1Fan**

Yama-kun is so cool!!!! Yuu-kun too!!!

**cookiescookies**

IM FIRST!! didn’t think yama-kun would do another dance video but 2019 the year of our lord and saviour

Some were more of the… unsavoury nature that he got used to seeing sometimes since they’re pretty harmless most of the time.

There were people ‘shipping’ him with Yuto that made his face burned with mortification if they knew who ‘Yuu-kun’ really is.

**yamayuu**

YAMAYUU IS /THE/ IT YOUTUBE COUPLE

**theyouyous**

I knooooooooooow PEOPLE START SEEING THE LIGHT PLEASE

**babishbabe**

I’m not normally one to ship real people but goddamn those chemistry between them, the eyes people, look at it.

**bingybabishy**

BABISH STAN OMG

One thread did make him pause.

**pinkugure**

Is it just me or at some angle, Yuu-kun looks like that one idol, Nakajima Yuto?

**seishunk**

Had to wipe my glasses at this comment

**pinkugure**

No, really, like at 1:43 and 2:04 mark

**chessking**

@pinkugure holy shit dude, the eyes are /really/ similar

Yamada exited out of the app after that, not wanting to read anymore.

\---

He got a text from Yuto the next day.

From: NY

Hey

To: NY

Yes?

From: NY

Do you have some time today? There’s a nice cafe I know near Morimoto-kun’s studio.

To: NY

Coffee, yes!

\---

They’re in front of each other again since the dance cover they filmed together. Frankly, both of them seemed unsure of how to start the conversation they were dying to know.

“How are you?” Yuto cursed himself for, the lack of a better word, lame starter.

Ryosuke would’ve giggled if he weren’t also a bundle of nerves trying to sort out his thoughts into words he could say.

“I--”

“We--”

This time it got both of them to laugh and loosen up more.

“You go first.”

“I’m not sure if it’s just me but, that day during practice…” Yuto trailed off at first but seeing Ryosuke wasn’t going to catch it (or wouldn’t, he didn’t blame him) he continued on, “was there something?”

Ryosuke still kept quiet.

“Because if there is, I want to know,” he pleaded to him. With as much conviction he could muster, “I like you.”

“You’re an idol.”

“We’re not celibate or banned from dating, Yama-chan.”

“Is your manager okay with this?”

“I’ll tell him later,” Yuto leaned forward, closer to him, “if you say yes that is.”

“‘Yes’ to what exactly?”

“Trying this… thing out,” said Yuto, his arms tucked under him, with the most hopeful smile ever. Ryosuke couldn’t keep up the act at that point.

“Yes.”

\---

The next few weeks were the best chaotic few weeks of Ryosuke’s life.

( _“this is a normal week for me, babe.” “oh god you’re one of those people with nicknames.”_ )

He got yelled at by Kento who was given a strongly worded email about him and Yuto but was finally given the blessings.

( _“about time you stop making googly eyes at each other.” “we do not!”_ )

The week of Yuto’s new webdrama’s premiere, a slew of ‘conspiracy’ videos about how Yuu-kun is Nakajima Yuto started to surface online. Making assumptions based on his videos and the first couple of episodes that were available.

Ryosuke just smiled watching those videos, laughing at some of the comments before hitting ‘UPLOAD’ on his newest video.

\--

**CooCreeMountain has uploaded a new video!**

[Life in a Day: Boyfriend Edition]

\---

**yamayuu**

I FREAKING KNEW IT!!!!.gif

**theyouyous**

THESE HOES

**pinkugure**

HOLY SHIT

**Author's Note:**

> lol bless my betas love u lasses  
> if we missed anything, that's on me tho


End file.
